el trato de Snape
by shura4
Summary: Snape tenia buenos motivos para convertirse en mortifago... RR


^^U en mi anterior fic, luna de sangre, no puse esto (perdonen si alguien  
se molesto, pero como ya indique, ese era mi 1º fic), pero solo quiero  
decirles que si, ninguno de los personajes de aquí son míos, todos son  
propiedad de J.K.R y yo solo los utilizo para crear fics ^_^  
  
(((¯`'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))  
  
El Trato De Snape  
  
Aquella noche de primavera, el suave viento golpeaba las duras ventanas del colegio Hogwarts, una ligera brisa hacía temblar las velas y ni un solo ruido recorría los pasillos en penumbra, todo estaba en paz, o casi.  
  
En la zona más alejada de los jardines, al borde del bosque prohibido, donde nadie podía verle y mucho menos oírle estaba un alumno destrozando todo lo que había a su paso.  
  
Su capa estaba rasgada y llena de pequeñas ramas, su oscuro y grasiento pelo se le pegaba a la cara a causa del sudor y sus ojos echaban chispas de furia, se estaba destrozando las manos en un intento por acabar con los arbustos que había en el inmenso jardín. Con aquel destrozo, no tardarían en descubrir que Snape lo había causado y él, no tendría mucha defensa ante lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque fuera el alumno sobresaliente de la casa Slytherin, era muy probable que tras su acto de vandalismo le impusieran un duro castigo. ¿Pero que más le daba a él?  
  
Aquella noche, únicamente un par de horas antes, había estado a punto de morir, o peor, quedar convertido en un licántropo. Y todo por una broma del engreído de Potter...  
  
Snape apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que la vista se le comenzó a nublar. Cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella noche, en como había seguido al idiota de Black a través del sauce boxeador y como allí, James Potter se acobardaba en el último momento porque se había dado cuenta de que podían haberle expulsado, entonces él, había intentado sacarle de la cueva, mientras detrás suyo, un hombre lobo se afanaba por conseguir arrancarles la vida a alguno de los dos, y este licántropo no era otro que la mosquita muerta de Lupin.  
  
-Mal... malditos. - dijo Snape en un susurro cargado de odio y repugnancia, ya que el tormento de los recuerdos de aquella noche no acababan ahí.  
  
Inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido y recurriendo a toda la voluntad y fuerza que le quedaban después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, corrió en dirección al despacho del director Dumbledore y allí tras haberle contado todo lo ocurrido, este reunió a todos los presentes de la historia de Severus, excepto a Lupin. Estos comenzaron a narrarle su versión de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Aunque aquellas versiones le parecieron a Severus más de excusa que de otra cosa, pero las palabras suavizadas que dejaban a Snape como el culpable de lo que a él mismo le había ocurrido, el que ellos solo intentaban pasar un rato con su amigo y descubrir que le ocurría todos los meses, que fue Snape quien les siguió voluntariamente y ellos, después de encontrarse en esa situación, huyeron y se llevaron a Severus salvándole la vida... -¿Salvándome la vida? ¡Salvando la suya sucios embusteros! -Pensaba Snape mientras arrancaba varias ramas de un arbusto con forma de dragón.  
  
-Mentirosos... ellos sabían bien lo que había en esa cueva, sabían lo que podía haber ocurrido y de alguna manera ellos eran inmunes a los ataques de su amigo.  
  
Así exactamente se lo había explicado a Dumbledore, pero a este le había convencido más los argumentos de Potter, y él y sus amigos solo recibieron una pequeña sanción de puntos por parte de su casa al haber estado fuera de los dormitorios a deshoras.  
  
Solo una pequeña sanción y no la expulsión que se merecían... Snape apretó la rama que acababa de arrancar del arbusto en su mano. -Ojala me hubieran matado... aunque solo fuera por verlos fuera de Hogwarts me habría quedado como fantasma para reírme de ellos eternamente- pensó Severus con más odio que ganas mientras se comenzaba a enzarzar a patadas con el arbusto.  
  
¿Qué más daba que se saltase las normas? ¿A quién le importaba si quemaba ese arbusto? Tras este pensamiento se llevo la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita y con un rápido movimiento la saco dejando a la vista dos pedazos de madera rota de los que sobresalían los pelos de uno de los pocos ejemplares de unicornio gris que habían en la tierra. Aquel instrumento fue lo primero que tubo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, quien se la vendió le dijo que era muy afortunado por tenerla y él, orgulloso la utilizaba con maestría, cuando sus padres no le veían, divirtiéndose por las reacciones que causaba a cada movimiento y con el pensamiento de que esa varita era la mejor, que siempre la tendría a su lado para un día, contar las hazañas que había realizado con ella a personas que le escuchasen con sinceridad.  
  
Snape se paro en seco, su varita, su apreciada varita estaba rota en dos. Lo más probable es que hubiera ocurrido mientras escapaba de la cueva, debió chocar con alguna roca salvándole de haberse roto alguna costilla, pero eso no era un consuelo.  
  
Derrotado moralmente Severus cayó de rodillas mientras el brillo de una lágrima aparecía en sus ojos.  
  
-Ya basta... - suplico en silenció- no es justo... esto no es justo.  
  
No, no lo era, no era justo que el no fuese como Potter, que él tuviera que luchar para ir subiendo peldaños con el sudor de su frente, mientras James y todos los que le rodeaban parecían encontrarse en la cima desde el principió. Pero el no era Potter... ¡no quería ser Potter!  
  
Un grito desgarrador rasgo la noche, el grito de alguien hundido y derrotado, un grito desesperado en busca de ayuda.  
  
Snape paso largo rato llorando, hacía años que no lloraba, pero no era por pena, sino por rabia. Odiaba a Black por todo lo que le había hecho, siempre con sus penosos chistes conseguía meterse a los profesores en el bolsillo; odiaba a Lupin que pese a su falsa cara de niño bueno era el primero en clavarte un cuchillo por la espalda cuando se daba la vuelta; odiaba a la cabecita hueca de Lily, siempre babeando tras James y siempre colocándose a su altura en cuestión de romper las reglas; odiaba a Potter simplemente por lo que era; pero sobre todo Severus se odiaba a sí mismo, era impotente ante todo lo que le hacían, el no podía quebrantar las normas porque todo su esfuerzo caería con él... no podía hacer nada...  
  
-No hay nada peor que ver a un niño compadeciéndose de sí mismo ¿no crees pequeño? - Severus se sobresalto de tal manera que se le corto la respiración y dejo de llorar, había alguien a su lado, no lo había visto venir ni lo había escuchado pero ahí estaba, una figura alta y totalmente cubierta por una capucha negra. Le extendió su mano para que se reincorporase. La mano de este hombre era pálida y pequeña con largos dedos. Snape como hipnotizado la agarro comprobando que aunque estaba fría era extremadamente más fuerte de lo que parecía. Cuando se hubo reincorporado se sacudió las ramas que tenía en la túnica y sin una palabra miro a quien le había ayudado mientras le daba la espalda para marcharse en dirección al colegio.  
  
-¿Por qué gritabas pequeño?- le dijo el encapuchado con una voz áspera pero paternal.  
  
-¿Y a usted que le importa?- Le espeto Snape mientras aceleraba el paso cerrando los aun enrojecidos ojos.  
  
-Claro que me importa- dijo el hombre a unos centímetros por delante suyo, Severus se sobresalto, ¿cómo se había puesto delante de él sin ni siquiera oírlo?  
  
-¿Quién es usted?- Dijo comenzando a sentirse preocupado.  
  
-Soy lord Voldemort y... -Snape no le dejo acabar. Agarro con fuerza su varita sin recordar que estaba rota y en cuanto abrió la boca para decir el primer hechizo de defensa que apareció en su mente, chispas verdes salieron de la varita y acto seguido Severus se agarro la mano que estaba con ampollas de la quemazón producida. -¿Qué más puede salir mal?- Se pregunto.  
  
Voldemort gruño bajo su túnica.  
  
-Patético... -dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Snape cerro los ojos con fuerza ¿qué podía salir mal? Ahora lo sabía, lo iban a matar. Se encogió y espero sentir alguna de las maldiciones prohibidas que tan famoso habían hecho al señor oscuro pero en vez de eso, sintió la fría mano de Voldemort sobre su quemada mano, luego una oleada de frescor en ella y acto después pudo comprobar que su mano roja y ampollada volvía a ser como antes. Miro sorprendido al señor oscuro.  
  
-Facilidades de ser un mago- le sonrío con familiaridad. Snape estaba sorprendido, sobre todo por seguir vivo.  
  
-No he venido para hacerte daño, sino todo lo contrario, únete a mí y te concederé lo que más desees, siempre que este a mí alcancé claro.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pretende como para querer que me una a usted?- le dijo con calma aunque con un ligero tono de recelo en la voz ya que sabia de los actos del mago oscuro.  
  
-Lo que pretendo es acabar con las injusticias de que otros que no se lo merecen tengan el poder.-Contesto casi orgulloso de sí mismo.  
  
Severus sonrío aquella proposición le gustaba, pero se notaba demasiado la trampa detrás de sus palabras.  
  
-¿Entonces quien se merece el poder? ¿Usted?- Le dijo con malicia mordiéndose la lengua ya que con cada una de sus palabras se estaba jugando la vida.  
  
-Hay algunos que nos merecemos el poder -le dijo extendiéndole la mano- ¿acaso estas orgulloso de tu posición? ¿Te gusta verte sangrar con cada paso que das? ¿Por qué no estar arriba desde el principio?  
  
Severus permaneció callado, se dio cuenta que Voldemort podía leer su mente, estaba tocando las cuerdas adecuadas y estaba convenciéndole pero no diría la última palabra sin antes tener un porque.  
  
-¿Por qué yo?  
  
-¿Por qué no? Eres poderoso, y muy valiente muy pocos me habrían lanzado un conjuro sabiendo las consecuencias- sonrió de forma malévola- además te ofrezco un trato que te permitirá ver desde el puesto más alto, escalar a los que no se merecen estar entre nosotros. ¿Qué me dices?  
  
Snape sonrío con más ganas.  
  
-¿Dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera a cambio no?  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo triunfante Voldemort- Siempre que lo que pidas este a mi alcance, no puedo concederte la inmortalidad.... aun...  
  
-No se preocupe, lo que quiero es más sencillo que eso, quiero ver sufrir a Potter... a el y a todos los que le rodean, como Black... que sufran, que se arrastren... que descubran la poca cosa que son...  
  
-¿Potter?- Pregunto sorprendido Voldemort. Snape lo miro, su voz había sonado como si ya conociera a Potter, pero aquello no podía ser...  
  
Voldemort echo la cabeza hacía atrás interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Severus, y con una triunfal y maligna risa agarro con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo del chico el cual comenzó a gritar ya que ahora no sentía frescor al tacto de la mano, sino una sensación de calor intenso, como si le hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo y este se extendiese por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Mezclado con los gritos se seguían escuchando las risas de Voldemort que habían aumentado notablemente convirtiéndose en un alarido de satisfacción.  
  
Soltando el brazo de Snape con desprecio y dejándolo caer al suelo mientras este se agarraba el antebrazo con fuerza, el señor tenebroso se agacho hasta colocarse a la altura de Severus, Voldemort solo le dijo unas cuantas palabras más.  
  
-Cumpliré con inmenso placer mi parte del trato, espero que tu cumplas la tuya: tienes que obedecerme o si no morirás, sáltate algunas de mis normas y morirás... traicióname y vivirás lo suficiente para desear la muerte, aunque yo no te la daré... Ahora eres un mortifago, siéntete orgulloso.  
  
Snape espero unos segundos esperando algo más, pero no paso nada. Severus se sentó en el suelo y miro a su alrededor, Voldemort había desaparecido, y con él, su dolor en el brazo. Descorrió la manga de su túnica negra con curiosidad por saber lo que le habían echo. Y allí, como si hubiera estado toda la vida, encontró un tatuaje de una calavera de color negro con una serpiente verde esmeralda saliendo de la boca de esta.  
  
Ya era un mortifago... alguien de quien solo se hablaba para mencionar las cosas crueles que había cometido... pero no le importaba, iba a tener su venganza...  
  
Lastima que Snape no pudiera medir los actos de sus palabras, ya que había condenado a unos niños que ahora preparaban la manera de disculparse disimuladamente con Snape. Puede que en el próximo partido de Quidditch dejasen a Severus atrapar la snitch, aunque eso significase perder la liga y dejar que la ganaran los Slytherin, pero era poco en comparación con lo que le habían echo pasar, al fin y al cabo, ellos estaban arrepentidos.  
  
F i n 


End file.
